


He's Mine!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: It started as a friendly conversation between two women, then leads to an all out war between them. Fortunately, it works in both their favours.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	He's Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> **You said you wanted Claire, sis. You got her XD**
> 
> Can't stand Leon/Claire or Chris/Jill, will never ship it ever! 
> 
> RE6 wasn't exactly my favourite at first, but damn is it way better than the crap Capcom is spewing out now: 7, the remakes, even 4 was hard for me to get into.

The BSAA had decided on throwing a party for everyone at the precinct. This gave everyone the chance to meet and greet.

"Hey Jill, you doing alright now?" Claire asked sympathetically after the whole ordeal with what went on in Africa.

"Doing great," Jill smiled back. "But what about you?"

"You know me," Claire sighed. "Still stuck being a single mom and all."

"Oh, Chris told me all about that. How you have another daughter."

"Yeah," Claire sighed. "Just wish I could adopt a husband too."

Jill chuckled. "You'll find the right man one day."

"Sure," Claire forced a smile.

"Jill," Chris now butted in. "Sorry, Claire, just need a word. Is that alright?"

"Sure, go ahead." Claire frowned. "It wasn't like we were talking."

"Thanks," Chris smiled as he took Jill away to talk with her.

"Siblings, huh." A woman commented.

Claire turned to see a young woman smiling at her.

"You too?" she frowned.

"Younger sister," the woman informed her.

"Older brother," Claire huffed. "Wanna swap?"

"No, I'm fine being the eldest." The woman grinned. "Names Helena. Helena Harper."

"Claire Redfield," Claire greeted back. "Really hoping you'd take him off my hands."

Helena shook her head. "Got enough on my plate."

"And I bet men aren't one of them."

Helena shrugged. "Wasn't really looking for one until I got to know him a little better."

"Oh, is he handsome? Kind?" Claire questioned. "Everything my brother isn't."

"He is handsome. Gentle and kind," Helena nodded.

"Sounds like my kind of man. Be nice to meet him."

"He's here actually," Helena informed her.

"You'll have to introduce me."

Helena looked through the crowd and held up a hand as two men walked through the door.

"There he is," Helena pointed out.

Claire looked to the first man, thinking he was the one when she raised her own hand to greet the one behind.

"Leon!"

That was when she realised the woman standing next to her had also shouted his name as she had done. It got her attention too.

"Oh, you know him?"

Leon stopped in front of the pair with a smile. "Ladies," he greeted.

"Yeah, we escaped Racoon City together."

"Oh," Helena thought.

"You wanted to talk?" Leon asked as the two now left him out.

"You know him too?" Claire now asked.

"He's my partner," Helena informed her.

"Oh, your partner. I bet he takes good care of you."

"Um," Leon wondered if he should just turn and leave now.

"Yes, he does."

"What does he see in you that he never saw in me?" Claire glared. "You're like half his age."

"That's the thing, I'm not old."

"Hey!" 

"Claire, Helena." Leon now stepped in, as Chris now walked over.

"What's the deal Leon?" he now rounded on him. 

Leon held up his hands when his phone suddenly rang. He sighed as he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Ada!" his face suddenly lit up. "Yeah, I'm free tonight. Sounds nice. I'll gonna go get ready."

"Ada!" Claire and Helena scowled as they watched him go before turning back to each other as Chris followed Leon out.

"Well, that ended quickly." Claire frowned.

Helena nodded in agreement before looking to the other woman. "Sorry about calling you old."

"Its fine, I lost my head for a second there." Claire sighed heavily.

"Men," Helena sighed and Claire couldn't help but agree. 

"Wanna get a coffee sometime?" 

"I'm buying," Helena offered. "As an apology."

"I'm not complaining," Claire grinned. "But seriously am I that old looking?"

"Not at all," Helena shook her head. "I just don't understand what he doesn't see in us. You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Helena smiled as Sheva now greeted them. The pair then set up their day to get coffee and not talk about anything Leon related.


End file.
